Our Two Souls
by demongirl41096
Summary: Alena is a meister.Ayomi is her weapon. But, the two share a body. How will this affect their fighting? And how will they fit in at the DWMA? Soul/OC Kid/OC
1. Chapter 1

**demongirl41096: So I've been wanting to write a Soul Eater fanfic for a while, but I could never come up with a character to use for it, so let's welcome…ALENA AND AYOMI!**

**Ayomi: Why are we here again?**

**Alena: Hell if I know. Ask that thing.**

**demongirl41096: You're here because, wait…**_**thing**_**?**

**Alena: *hides***

**demongirl41096: Anyways, no, this is not a continuation of my other Alena/Ayomi story. Alena and Ayomi were originally created for a manga me and my friends were writing, but it didn't work out, so we took our characters and went our separate ways.**

**Ayomi: Alena and I were based off of demongirl41096's different personality traits, so she likes to use us for different fanfics, unfortunately.**

**demongirl41096: Shut up so I can start the story!**

**Ayomi: whatever.**

Chapter 1

Ayomi's pov

I quickly made my way up the steps to the DWMA. It was my first day, unfortunately, and my position was a bit hard to explain. But, I'll try. About two years ago, Alena died. I'm a weapon, and she's my meister. I was almost a death scythe. We'd collected 99 kishin souls and were finally fighting a witch. She'd cornered Alena, and I'd had to leave my weapon form to save my meister. I'd been too late, though. The witch had killed Alena and had her soul in front of her. The witch never _did_ take Alena's soul. Instead, she'd cursed us. She'd shoved Alena's soul into my body, and then flew off. We'd been sharing a body ever since.

The hard part was, I was a cat, and Alena had been born with angel wings, though no one knew how or why. I was still able to switch to weapon form, and here's where it gets a little confusing. When I switch to weapon form, I become two mini battle axes with a rose vine and skull design, and in my place, the body we use is transformed to the way Alena used to look, and she can fight with me. But, when I transform back, her body disappears and her soul returns to me.

We never wanted anyone to know about this, so I'd come up with a plan. I'd gotten a bunch of black fabric, and made a wrap, kind of like a mummy's bandages, and we wore that every day instead of clothes. It wrapped around our whole body, including our feet and our head, so we never needed to wear shoes either. There was still the problem of my tail and ears and her wings, so I'd made a long, black cloak that covered our face (not that it mattered, because our face was covered with the wrap too), and covered our body. While we were wearing that, it was impossible to even tell if we were a girl or a boy.

I snapped out of my haze as I finished climbing the steps, and stared at our new school. It was big, and I mean _big_! It looks like one of those places that are easy to get lost in. I sighed. _This_ was going to be _real_ fun.

I walked into the school, and was greeted by a young girl with medium blond hair pulled back into pigtails, and friendly green eyes. Next to her stood an albino. I'd never seen a real albino before, and it was pretty cool. He had snow white hair, and red eyes. When he smiled, his teeth looked a bit like shark's teeth.

"Hi there! I'm Maka Albarn." The girl said. I nodded.

"What's up? I'm Soul." The albino said. I nodded again.

"We're your student guides until you learn your way around." Maka told me. "If you need anything or have any questions, just ask us."

"We were supposed to take you to the death room as soon as you got here." Soul stated when I didn't answer.

I followed them down the hallway, committing every twist and turn to memory. We eventually came upon a big door. After a moment, it opened, revealing a long hallway with big, red archways. I followed them as they started walking again. I took a look around. There were clouds, and it looked like we were in the sky. There were little tombstones here and there, and I felt Alena cringe. She never liked anything that reminded her of how she should be dead, and it kind of scared her. We walked into a big, open space, where a tall, black shadow-looking-thing was hovering in front of a mirror.

"Lord Death? You wanted us to bring the new student?" Maka said.

The shadow turned around, revealing…A cute little skull mask. It totally made him less intimidating. Maka and Soul went to wait in the hall.

"Welcome to the DWMA! I was expecting two new students today, so may I ask who you are?" He said. I lowered my hood.

"It's a long story, but I'm both." I told him.

"I'm sorry, but could you please explain what you mean by that?" He asked. I sighed.

I changed into my weapon form, and Alena caught me before I hit the ground. She held me up.

"I'm Alena. And these are Ayomi. It's a long story, but a witch did this to us. We prefer to let as few know as possible." She told him.

"I see. So you two share a body. I don't think I've ever seen that before." He said.

"Neither did we. So how is this going to work?"

"Well, here, meisters and weapons take classes together, so there should be no problem with that." He informed us. She nodded, and I changed back to human form. Her soul returned to my body with a flash of light.

"That really is amazing." Lord Death said.

"Yeah, well you try being stuck with a girl that complains about everything you do."

_I heard that!_ Alena's voice echoed in my ears.

"You were supposed to." I told her. Lord Death watched us with interest. "So, where's my class?" I asked, pulling my hood back up.

"Right. Your guide should be waiting in the hall. If not, then the room is right around the corner, third door on the left." He stated.

I muttered a vague thanks and left. Like he said, Maka and Soul were waiting for me in the hall. I followed them into the classroom. The teacher (at least I _think _he was) told them to take their seats. They went and sat down, and the teacher rolled over to me. He had shaggy, white hair, and blue eyes, I think (they were hard to see behind the reflection of his glasses), and he had stitches all over him. Even his clothes and White lab coat had stitches. Even the computer chair he was on had those damn stitches. A cigarette hung out of his mouth.

"Are you the new student?" He asked. I nodded.

"Do you know what level of a meister you are?" He questioned. I shook my head. "Then I'm going to have to have you fight someone to find out where you're at."

When I didn't say or do anything, he turned to the class.

"Does anyone want to volunteer?" He asked.

A boy with Blue hair and green eyes shot up. A girl with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes stood up with him.

"I will!" The boy said. "No way can some new kid beat the great Black Star!" He laughed.

The two came down and faced me. The teacher moved out of the way.

"Tsubaki, ninja blade." He said. The girl nodded. She glowed as she changed into a small knife.

"Whenever you're ready." The teacher said.

_Do you need my help with this one, Ayomi_? Alena asked.

"No, I can handle this runt." I muttered.

A long, sharp, rounded blade appeared on both of my forearms. I'd figured out how to wrap my arms in a way that the wrap didn't rip when I did this, and it came in hand now. I got into a ready stance, and nodded at Black Star.

He lunged at me. I spun out of his way. I threw my leg back as I spun, and my foot connected with his stomach. He stumbled for a second, then regained his composure, and lunged again. I twisted around, grabbed him, and pinned him to the ground, my blade at his neck. Tsubaki changed back to human form. Before she could fully change back, I used my free arm to pin her the same way I had Black Star. The two were considered immobile, and the fight was called to an end. I heard the teacher talking to Maka, and I listened in.

"Professor Stein, did you see that? That student has two souls." Maka said.

"I know. Good observation. Can you tell me something about each soul?" Stein asked.

"One is a weapon, but one's a meister. The weapon has dominance over the meister right now, and…it looks like…"

"Like what?"

"It looks like the meister's dead." She said.

My eyes widened. Alena cringed again. I turned to the two.

"Well now." Stein said to me. "You've beaten Black Star. Let's see if you can beat me."

He got up, took his coat off, and faced me. We squared off. I lunged at him, but he moved out of the way at the last second, grabbing my ankle and throwing me to the ground. He threw his fist at me. I rolled out of the way and jumped to my feet.

"I could use your help now, Alena." I said.

I changed to weapon form, and Alena caught me before I hit the ground.

Alena's pov

Ayomi landed in my hands, and I tightened my grip before I lunged at Stein, swinging at him with the blade. He stepped to the side, and his palm hit my back. For a second, nothing happened. Then, I felt the force of his wavelength as it hit me. I yelped, falling to the ground. Ayomi slipped out of my grip, sliding across the room. She turned back into her human form, taking my place on the floor.

_What are you doing, you idiot!_ I yelled at her.

"Taking the hit for you." She whispered.

She yelped as we were hit with his wavelength again.

Ayomi's pov

I yelped as he hit us with his wavelength again. I tried to roll away, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet. My back was to him as his wavelength struck us once again. It was stronger this time. I screamed as unbearable pain flooded through me. He let go of me at once, and I realized, it wasn't him that hit me this time.

I kept screaming as a few students stood up to watch me. A faint blue light surrounded me. My cloak came untied and fluttered to the floor. The wraps on my stomach, legs, arms, and head disintegrated. The way the little bit of cloth left covered me kind of looked like a tube-top bikini. It only covered what was necessary. My long, raven black hair dropped down in waves. My pitch black eyes widened in fear and pain. My tail curled, and my ears were back against my head.

Long, rigid cuts appeared on my stomach in the shape of an x. I wouldn't have noticed them, if it wasn't for the blood. I was in so much pain, I couldn't tell where it was coming from. Just when I thought I'd pass out, it all stopped. It just stopped.

I dropped to my knees, panting, as Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, and three others ran up to me. Stein had been there since I stopped screaming. He and Soul helped me to my feet, and I winced as more blood gushed from my stomach.

"What happened?" One boy asked. He had black hair with three white stripes on one side of his head, and golden eyes.

"I'm not sure. I didn't even hit her that time." Stein said.

"What should we do?" A girl asked. She had long, blond-ish hair, and blue eyes. The girl next to her had short blond hair and eyes the same color, so I guessed the two were related.

"For now, just take her to the infirmary." Stein said.

The kid with the black hair picked me up bridal style, and I started to protest, until a sharp pain from my cuts shut me up.

"I'll take her." He said.

"Are you sure?" Stein asked.

"I'm sure. I already know about today's lesson anyways." He said.

"Ok then. Liz and Patty can go with you." Stein told him. He nodded.

"Can we go with her?" Maka asked.

"You and Soul and whoever else wants to see her will have to wait until after class." Stein stated.

The others hesitantly nodded. The boy carried me out of the room and down the hall, but I saw the two girls before I was taken away.

"Grab her cloak, Patty." The tall girl said.

"Sure thing, Liz." Patty said.

Patty grabbed my cloak and then the two followed us down the hall.

…

"There. She should be okay now, but she can't return to her weapon form." The school nurse, Medusa, said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about this." The boy, Kid, told her.

"It's no trouble at all. I just hope she heals fast." Medusa smiled.

She left and the other three looked at me.

"How are you feeling?" Liz asked.

"Like I just got hit with the world's strongest wavelength and got my stomach cut open." I joked.

"But you did get your stomach cut open." Patty said, confused.

"Don't hurt yourself, Patty." Liz stated, patting her sister's shoulder.

Soul and Maka walked in just then, followed by Tsubaki and Black Star. Soul looked at my stomach, where Medusa had stitched me up, and I held back a blush.

"Are you feeling any better?" Maka asked me.

"A little, now that I'm not bleeding everywhere." I said.

"Of course she's feeling better! It's impossible to feel sick around a huge star like me!" Black Star laughed. He was nice enough, but he could be a bit annoying at times.

"Black Star, you have to be quiet in here." Maka told him.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." He said.

Tsubaki came up next to me. She gave me a reassuring smile, and patted my hand.

"You sure are talking more, now that you're not all covered up." Soul said.

I blushed looked around for my cloak. When I didn't see it, I looked at Patty.

"Hey, what'd you do with my cloak?" I asked her.

"I hung it on the hook." She said, pointing towards the door.

I went to get up, but almost everyone in the room moved to push me back down.

"You shouldn't stand up yet." Kid said.

"I'm fine." I said sternly.

"But-"

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped.

Everyone took a step back. I grabbed my cloak and tied it back around my neck. Then I turned back to the others.

"I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just not really used to being around other people." I told them.

"What do you mean? Don't you have a meister?" Black Star asked.

"She does." Maka spoke up. "Both souls are in the same body."

"How is that possible?" Liz questioned.

"It's hard to explain…"

I told them the whole story, everything, and they listened quietly. After I finished, everyone was silent for a minute.

"Well, I guess that makes you the ultimate weapon." Liz joked.

"So, wait, you're a cat?" Soul asked. I nodded.

"We should take you home to rest. Where do you live?" Maka asked.

"Here, there, anywhere." I said.

"What? You don't have a home?" Patty questioned. I shook my head.

"That's ridiculous. How could someone like you be living on the streets?" Tsubaki said, sympathy written all over her face.

"Why don't you move in with us?" Maka offered. Everyone looked at her, then turned back to me.

"No, I couldn't." I said.

"Please. I can't have a friend of mine living on the streets." She said.

"She's right. It's more dangerous out there than it looks." Liz said. "You've probably had it easy so far."

"Look, even if you say no, we'll still make you stay, so you might as well just agree now. Besides, living on the streets is so not cool." Soul said. I considered it for a minute.

"Fine." I said. The others smiled in relief.

"You can't go around looking like that." Liz said.

I looked at my wraps, and remembered how they disappeared. My stitches stood out like a sore thumb, and my skin was so pale, I looked dead.

"I don't have anything else." I said.

Liz, patty, Tsubaki, and Maka looked me over for a minute.

"She's too tall for mine or Maka's clothes." Patty said.

"My shirt won't fit her. Her boobs are too big." Liz said. I blushed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I think I have something for her to wear." Tsubaki said. She left the room, and the guys in the room looked at me.

"What now?" I asked.

"Soul's not the only one with stitches now!" Black Star said.

"Soul has stitches?" I questioned.

Soul lifted his shirt to show a long, pink mark going across his torso. Stitches covered it here and there.

"We look like Stein got to us." I joked.

"I guess so." Soul laughed.

Tsubaki returned with a stack of clothes, handed them to me, and shooed me behind a curtain to change. When I was fully dressed (at least, I think I had the clothes on the right way, it'd been a while since I'd worn anything other than my wraps), I walked out from behind the curtain, and all eyes fell on me.

"Wow." Soul muttered. I blushed and tried to grab my cloak, but Liz pulled it out of my reach.

"You don't need to wear this all the time. You're so pale right now, even standing in a completely dark room would help you out." She said.

"I don't _want_ a tan. I just want to hide under, er, _wear _my cloak." I growled. She sighed and handed it back to me.

I tied it around my neck, but draped it over my shoulders in a way that didn't hide my body.

"So, what should we do?" Soul asked.

"We still have afternoon classes, so maybe one of us should just take her home." Maka said.

"I'll take her. If her cut's anything like mine was, a long walk like that would be too much for her. So, if she gets tired, I'll carry her." He stated.

"Okay, just be careful."

"We will. I'll be here after school to pick you up." Soul said. Maka nodded.

We left the room, and said our goodbyes as we parted ways with the others.

**demongirl41096: I made this one a little longer, just to kick things off. So, tell me what you think, and I might just have to keep posting. :)**

**Ayomi: So, what, you were just going to abandon this story if no one reviewed?**

**demongirl41096: Well, no, I didn't mean that. I meant, I'll just have to update as fast as I can.**

**Alena: See. She's nice. A little crazy, sure, but nice all the same.**

**demongirl41096: Who're you calling crazy?**

**Alena: hehe ^_^' *hides***

**demongirl41096: Well, hope you liked it! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**demongirl41096: Yay! Early update!**

**Ayomi: Pathetic *shakes head***

**demongirl41096: Hey. Remember who's writing the story here. Just think of all the horrible things I can put you through.**

**Ayomi: O.O SORRY! *hides***

**demongirl41096: Well…um…okay then…**

**Alena: So, when am I going to show up? Medusa said Ayomi couldn't transform. That means I'm stuck.**

**demongirl41096: Well, I guess you're screwed then. I'm not giving up anything. XD I don't own soul eater or any of the characters.**

**Alena: Aww. I wanted to say that. :(**

Chapter 2

Ayomi's pov

I yawned as I stretched. Soul had gone to pick up Maka from school, and I guess I'd fallen asleep on the couch. The door opened, and Soul walked in, followed by Maka, then Kid, Liz, and Patty. I quickly wiped the surprised look off my face. They came and sat down in the living room with me. I winced as the couch shook when Soul sat down.

"Please be more careful." I reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He replied.

"How are you feeling?" Liz asked.

"Better, but I can't change into a weapon, so Alena's going to be pissed- OWW!" I screamed as a loud ringing started in my ears.

I covered my ears with my hands, closing my eyes against the painfully high-pitched noise. It had happened before, when my uncle's band played in the garage when I was little. It had blown out my ears, but I'd recovered. Almost. This happens now and then, at totally random times, and it usually wasn't this bad. But now, as the unbearable ringing sounded in my head, even Alena, who had claimed she could never hear it before, was affected. I couldn't hear anything else, and it scared me. I felt a pair of strong hands grip my upper arms, but I couldn't tell if they were saying anything.

Finally, it faded to its usual calm state as background noise. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Kid standing there, looking at me with concern. Glancing behind him, I saw the others were all giving me the same look. I turned my gaze back to Kid.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, see I had calmed down.

"Yeah, sorry. It happens now and then. Usually not like that though." I muttered. Kid let my arms go, and sat back down beside me.

"What happened?" Maka asked.

"I really don't feel like talking about it." I said, looking at the floor.

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Liz said comfortingly.

The reason I didn't want to talk about it was because it embarrassed me to admit that my ears had been blown out so easily. Most people wouldn't find it embarrassing, but…My true dream was to be a singer. I never really wanted to be a weapon. I was kind of forced into when I accidentally almost sliced my friend's arm off. I loved singing, although I could never admit it to anyone. I was way too shy to sing in front of anyone but Alena, and that was only because she was my meister. I trusted her with my life, and vice versa.

"So, what do you think?" Liz asked as I tuned back in.

"What? I'm sorry, I was spacing out." I apologized.

"It's alright. I was just saying that we should go out for coffee tomorrow." She smiled.

I considered it. I never really liked coffee. In fact, I hated it. But, it would be the first time I'd hung out with anyone besides my meister. I would just have to bring my notebook along.

"Sure thing." I said, smiling.

"Great! Let's meet at our place at noon." Liz suggested.

After that, I kind of zoned out again. I went back to thinking about my notebook. It was one of those huge, five subject ones, but I'd torn out the dividers. It had all song lyrics in it. Some of them were my own songs, others were songs that had gotten stuck in my head. I was weird. If there was a song stuck in my head, I'd either have to listen to it again, or write the lyrics down, or else it would be stuck in my head for weeks, but it didn't always work. Oh well, it was better than nothing. And if the songs ever got stuck in my head again, the lyrics were right there waiting.

I smiled at my friends, and jumped into the conversation.

…

After Kid, Liz, and Patty had left, I'd got right to bed. Getting hit with a huge wavelength and getting your stomach cut open kind of wore a person out. I was pulling my pajama tank-top over my head, when I heard Alena call out.

_So, what's going on?_ She asked. I sighed.

"Nothing really. But I can't transform now. I got hurt." I told her.

_I already know that. I meant, are you still going to be able to fight?_ She asked. I restrained myself from giving any 'unnecessary'comments.

"No. Not like this, anyways. I just don't know what to do. It's just like me, getting hurt on the first day of school." I moaned.

_It's okay, Ayomi. I just wanted to know if you could still fight without me._ She said, reminding me of the blades that appear on my arms. It hadn't occurred to me.

"I'm not sure. I might."

_For now, rest. I just don't want you being totally defenseless._ She told me.

Soul's pov

I was walking down the hall toward the kitchen, but when I went to pass Ayomi's door, I heard her talking, and stopped to listen.

"I really don't care if he knows or not. It's not like he'd tell anyone. Besides, it was just some kid we met once, and I doubt he even knew my name." She said.

I leaned on the door, trying to hear better.

"Well, you know what, I'm sorry if I got us almost eaten by that damn hell hound! It's not my fault they like to eat cat-demons!" She called, irritation clear in her voice.

"I don't fucking care! It wasn't my choice!" A pause. "YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK YOU BITCH! THIS IS MY BODY AND I'LL DON WHAT I WANT!" She screamed.

I gently knocked on the door, then opened it a crack.

"Hey, is everything alright in here?" I asked. She opened the door all the way, and I looked in. It was just her.

"Who were you talking to just now?" I questioned.

"Oh, it was Alena. I love her like a sister, but she can be really annoying at times." She said. Her pitch black eyes flashed with sadness, before she shook it off, plastering on a smile.

"Well, if everything's okay." I said, starting to leave.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Alena and I fight like that all the time, but when we're like this, only I can hear her." She told me.

"It's fine. Just don't let anyone else hear you talking like that. You might get locked up." I stated, grinning, before shutting the door and heading to the kitchen.

…

Ayomi's pov

I walked with Soul and Maka to Kid's house, my notebook in my hand, and my eyes staring at the ground. I had a habit of watching my feet when I walked. It annoyed my mom. She had said I was going to run into something one of these days, but so far, I never have.

We stopped in front of a big, white, perfectly symmetrical building. I knew instantly that we were there.

"Ah, Kid. Oh so predictable." I muttered.

Liz, Patty, and Kid came over to us, and we headed for the coffee shop. We had school off today, apparently, and the shop was close to their house. When we got there, Soul and Kid pulled over a couple more tables and chairs, enough for all of us, and we sat down. A waitress came over, taking everyone's order. I didn't pay enough attention to hear what the others ordered, and someone had to poke me for me to realize it was my turn. I ordered a coke, then went back to spacing out. I wasn't really spacing out, I just had a song stuck in my head, and it was hard to concentrate on anything else.

Kid's pov

Soul and Maka were sitting next to each other, and Liz and Patty had the two seats across from them. So that left my and Ayomi sitting together. Ayomi was really spacing out, and I had to poke her arm before she realized it was her turn to order.

A little after the waitress left, and Ayomi had went back to spacing out, she pulled out a big notebook. She opened to a blank page and started writing something. I couldn't see what it was though, because her arm was covering most of the paper. I went back to talking to the others.

A few minutes later, the waitress returned, just as Ayomi turned the page in her book. She set down the drinks, and Ayomi jumped in surprise as hers was set before her with a light thud. The waitress left. Ayomi stopped writing for a second to take a drink of her coke, and I saw what was on her paper. She had only written one line on the back of the sheet, and I gasped as I read it.

_If I take my life._

As soon as she set her drink down, I grabbed her arms and forced her to look at me.

"What the hell are you writing!" I asked, panicked. Why was I so concerned about her?

"Um…Song lyrics?" She replied, unsure.

"What?" I questioned, feeling like a fool.

"I had a song stuck in my head, so I was writing down the lyrics." She said to me, hesitant. She tilted her head. Her long, raven black hair fell down over her shoulder, tickling my hand. "Why, what did I do?"

"No, I'm sorry. I saw the first line and freaked out. You really shouldn't scare people like that." I scolded lightly.

"My bad. I just ran out of room on the other side, so I started writing on the back. Maybe I shouldn't stop writing after a line like that."

"Probably not." I told her, chuckling.

The others had been watching our conversation like a game of Ping-Pong, and were now looking at us, confused.

"What did she write that freaked you out so much?" Maka asked.

Ayomi showed them the paper, and they all nodded in understanding. Liz raised her eyebrow.

"That seems familiar. What song is it?" She asked.

Ayomi pulled out her iPod, unplugged the headphones, scrolled through something, and pressed a button. No sooner did music start pouring from the speakers. The song had such an odd beat, a creepy feel. After a minute, the beat changed, and became something a bit more upbeat. Liz's eyes widened in recognition, and Patty got up and started dancing. Maka laughed. Soul had his eyes closed, listening to the music. I smiled at Ayomi.

I don't think I remembered the last time I'd seen my friends this relaxed. They were always so high strung, just waiting for an attack. But now, they were more laid back and seemed to be having fun. How was music able change people so quickly?

Patty's pov

I stopped dancing as soon as the song ended. I leaned over on the table and looked at Ayomi.

"Play another one, Pleeeeeaaaasssseee?" I begged.

She laughed, and put on something I didn't recognize. But, it was fun to dance to.

Liz's pov

"This is Points Of Authority, right?" I asked Ayomi. She smiled and nodded.

It surprised me that I knew all these songs. I guess all those years of flipping through the beat up, battery-powered radio on the streets had paid off. Ayomi was quiet, shy, secretive, and all around confusing, but she was turning out to be a good friend.

Maka's pov

I laughed as Patty started dancing again. She was so childish most of the time. But, she was really nice and an all-around good friend.

"So, when are we meeting Black Star and Tsubaki?" Soul asked. Ayomi cocked her head.

"Were we supposed to meet them?" She questioned, confused. Kid laughed.

"Wow. You really _do_ space out a lot." Soul said, smiling.

"They're supposed to be here…" I checked my watch. "About now, actually."

"The great Black Star has appeared!" A loud voice called from behind Ayomi.

She jumped about a foot in the air, then ducked under the table. I laughed.

Ayomi's pov

"The great Black Star has appeared!" A voice screamed from behind me.

I jumped, then hid under the table, ignoring the pain in my stomach. Maka's laugh came from the other side of the table. I heard a chair screech as it was pushed back, then Kid kneeled down in front of me.

"Are you alright down there?" He asked, chuckling.

"Hi." I replied.

I brushed past him and stood up once I was out from under the table. He got up, straightened out his shirt, and sat back down. I turned to Black Star.

"Don't startle me like that!" I reprimanded.

"It's not my fault you're so easily scared." He muttered. I fumed.

"Asshole." I called under my breath.

He looked up, as if wondering if he had really heard that, then sat down, chatting with the others. Tsubaki laughed, then pulled up a chair next to her meister. I plopped down onto my seat, wincing at the sharp pain. Kid gave me a concerned look.

"I'm fine, I just forgot." I assured him.

"Are you sure you should be out today?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really."

"Okay, but if you're in pain, tell me, and I'll take you home." He said. I smiled at him.

"I will. Thanks."

**I know this chapter was a little boring, but it'll get better soon. I promise.**

**Songs used/mentioned:**

**Miss Murder by AFI**

**Points Of Authority by Linkin Park**

**Sorry about the slow update, I'm writing two other stories right now, so it won't be all that fast. Again, sorry for the boring chapter, just explaining a few things and kicking off the friendship.**


	3. Notice

**Attention Readers**

**I am so sorry that I didn't post this sooner, but better late than never, right? Anyways, since school started, I've been totally swamped. For now, I'm going to try and focus on only one, maybe two stories at a time. Right now I'm working on Lost, in hope that I might be able to finish it soon. I will finish my other stories though, I promise. I am so sorry for any inconvenience. I might post another chapter if I get a really good idea or something, but until then, I'm sorry.**

**-Demongirl41096**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers,

I am so very sorry about the long wait. my laptop commited suicide (the harddrive crashed), and this was the first time i've been able to type anything. So until i get a new computer, I apologize, but all stories are on hold. However, I promise I will not give up on these. I will finish these stories no matter what I have to do... but all in good time.

Once again, I am so sorry.

-demongirl41096


	5. author's note

**Hello my people! I'm so very sorry for the long wait. My computer has been fixed, and I do intend to finish my stories, but the updates won't be as often as before. School's becoming more of a time consumer, and my friends have been… "kidnapping" me lately… and I've managed to somehow get a boyfriend! I know, I'm shocked too. But all those things will make my updates less frequent. Once again, I'm very sorry, and I promise, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**-Demon41096**


	6. Please Read

Alright, here's the deal. My sister and I have been sharing this account, and she's not too keen on a lot of her writing. She's decided that she wants to move on to a different hobby and take up drawing. Don't worry, her stories won't be abandoned. I will be going back over her stories, editing them, and continuing them. On another note, I've read some of the reviews she's gotten, and I wanted to say, if all you're going to be doing is insulting my writing like you did hers, just pm me, rather than make yourself look like an ass. Now that I'm done ranting, thank you all for reading, and I hope than you'll enjoy my writing.

-demon41096


End file.
